


Trust Me

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon told her to trust him.  Written for pb amnesty.  Battle XIV prompts: flush, off-world, trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

  
"Just trust me.", he said, as he lifted her arms up above her head, tying them to the tree with a strap of leather.  
  
She nodded her head, "Yes, of course."  
  
"Good.", he nodded his head, "This wouldn't work if you didn't."  
  
She opened her mouth to ask him what would work when he took out his knife and slice her top neatly in half from top to bottom, her bra along with it.  Sheathing his knife, he moved the ruined material away, baring her stomach and her breasts.  She tried not to shiver at the look in his eyes, as he splayed his hands over her belly, up to her breasts and back down again, to her pants.  He made quick work of them, stripping both them and her panties off, leaving her completely bare except for boots, reminding her of one other time they had been offword together.  
  
He nudged her legs apart, bending both of her knees so her feet were flat on the ground, while her bottom sat on his coat, for some protection from the forest floor.  She laid there like an offering, her hands raised up above her head, her legs parted, naked as the day she was born.  
  
Ronon licked his lips, liking seeing the good doctor spread out in front of him, all his for the taking.  He knelt down between her parted legs, and cupped her breasts in his hands.  He gently squeezed them, as he rubbed his thumbs over her pretty pink nipples, watching as they tighten and flushed with arousal.  He held them between his thumbs and forefingers, squeezing them just enough to make her gasp before letting them go, licking one then the other to soothe any pain.   
  
Jennifer watched as he licked her nipples, before taking one between his lips and sucking.  She moaned softly when he nipped her with his teeth, before moving to the other, doing the same to it.  Her nipples were swollen, wet and rosy when Ronon sat back, admiring his work, before blowing over them making them tighten further with arousal.  He then began to lay a trail of kisses from her nipples, over her breasts, down along her belly until his breath stirred the blonde curls just below her belly button.  
  
Spreading her legs further apart, he slipped her legs up over his arms, leaving her exposed.  He raked his eyes over her, before pressing his face in against her, breathing in her sweet scent.  He nosed at her folds, teasing them gently before pulling back and spreading her open with his thumbs.  She could only watch as he grinned at her as he lowered his head back down, making her gasp in shock when he slipped his tongue out for a taste, swirling the tip around and over her clit.  
  
Ronon held her down, as he licked and sucked her clit, laving it when his tongue, nipping at her with his teeth.  He stroked down to where she was damp, almost wet with want, dipping in for a small taste of her, before going back up.  He listened to the sounds she made as he dipped in for more, stroking her with his tongue, going in deeper with each pass.  She quivered underneath him, her hips trying to move under his grasp as he held her to his mouth, taking from her what he wanted until she came with a cry.  
  
She was still quivering when Ronon sat back on his knees, his hands on his belt.  Jennifer could only watch as he stripped his pants down to just above his knees, her eyes fastening onto his cock, which was hard and thick.  She swallowed a little as he stroked it once, then twice before coming back between her legs, she was unbelievably ready for him.  
  
"Still trust me?", he asked, as he hooked one leg then the other around his waist, his cock pressing against her insistently.   
  
She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak as he took his cock in his hand once more and slowly began to move inside of her, whimpering a little when she felt the wide tip against her wet opening.  Ronon groaned when he felt her wet heat against him, as he slowly pushed inside of her, feeling her body stretch to take him in.  He nuzzled her breasts, licking one of her nipples before gently biting it as he sank in deep, his cock filling her up.   
  
With his hands on her waist, he held her still for his thrusts, watching her as he took her in the forest.  Her breasts bounced with each thrust, her nipples growing tighter as Ronon moved over her to kiss her.  Her hands and wrists flexed in their restraints, wanting nothing more to touch him, as he slipped one hand from her waist down between her legs.  She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, just the way she liked it, circling and rubbing it with each thrust.  
  
Ronon flexed inside of her, going deeper and deeper with each thrust of his cock into her, groaning a little when he felt her began to quiver like she had done moments ago.  Tightening his grip on her waist, he pulled her tighter against him, slamming up into her until she threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure that echoed into the forest as she came.  He rode her through it, until he came with a groan, spilling into her hot, wet depths.  
  
It might have been seconds or minutes before Ronon moved, cutting her hands free from the leather before easing out of her, and pulling his pants back up.  She slipped her panties and pants back on, before speaking, "I can't be seen like this."  
  
Seeing her gesture toward her bare breasts, he handed her the bra and shirt he had brought along.  At the look she gave him, he grinned, "Told you to trust me."


End file.
